


Moggy Wednesday

by Appletini



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/pseuds/Appletini
Summary: Navy Cop meets Mangy Moggy. It's love at first sight.





	Moggy Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> For Cutsy, another dictionary drabble to fill the void.
> 
> "Citations for moggy
> 
> It was possible that Goldilocks was on a road trip somewhere, but no cat owner ever leaves a moggy with no one to feed it.  
> Jasper Fforde, The Fourth Bear, 2006"
> 
> http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/

"What do you want, huh?" Tony asked the formerly-mangy moggy. "You want peanut butter? I don't even know if that's what your people eat. I forgot to buy you food again. I'm not used to having a pet that might eat my pets. Let's see if I have a can of tuna somewhere."

Reaching into his kitchen cupboard Tony located a single can of sardines in brine. "Perfect."

The moggy dug in enthusiastically as Tony gave his (or her?) ears a thorough scratch.

The mystery feline had simply appeared one day in his kitchen. He figured one of his neighbors had let the creature in because Tony was a cop and the other tenants, most of them elderly, felt like he was in charge of things. Much more than their unreliable super. They had all swapped keys. He loved his building and its friendly if needy neighbors.

"I suppose I should give you a name, since you don't seem to be moving on." Tony mused. He had left the window open and there was a fire escape.

The kitty blinked at him with its blue eyes and went back to eating.

"How about Wednesday? Too Addams Family?"

The glare he received was a clear no.

"How about Midnight? No... You need a special name. You're special."

Tony felt an odd kinship with the thing. The blue eyes reminded him of a special person in Tony's heart. Not to mention his attitude.

"Gibbs. I'll just call you Gibbs."

The sleek, black fur-person raised his head in surprise.

"What? You like that? If I believed in shape-shifters..."

Tony shook his head.

He let that thought die there and went to his bedroom to get some sleep.

In the morning he found the thing wrapped around his chest.

Except the thing was human.


End file.
